


Tödliches Bankett

by TheDwarfess



Series: Gift [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Murder, Poisoning, Pre-Quest, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwarfess/pseuds/TheDwarfess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Diesen Satz habe ich mir bei Tribute von Panem geliehen :-)</p></blockquote>





	Tödliches Bankett

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Deadly Banquet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306074) by [TheDwarfess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwarfess/pseuds/TheDwarfess)



**Tödliches Bankett**

 

Thorin hasste diese Feiern, diesen heuchlerischen Wohlstand, den sie gar nicht besaßen. Wieder ein Mal hatte sein Vater Thráin all die hohen Herrschaften der Zwerge und Menschen aus den Ered Luin zum Bankett geladen.

Tiefe Wut loderte in Thorins Herz auf, zeigte das Handeln seines Vaters doch mal wieder seine Blindheit vor dem Elend. _Von dieser Tafel hier würde unser Volk und das der Menschen satt werden!_ Doch diese Wut musste er unsichtbar im Innern halten, wie es die höfische Etikette verlangte. Die Maskerade, die er schon lange zur Perfektion gebracht hatte.

Gespielt genüsslich ließ er sich das Wild mit dem Rotkohl auf seinem Teller schmecken. In Wirklichkeit war ihm schlecht. Er aß sich hier an saftigem Hirschbraten satt, wo der Rest des Volkes währenddessen hungernd auf den Straßen saß.  _Das gehört sich einfach nicht._

Unauffällig ließ er kleine Küchlein vom Tisch verschwinden, indem er sie mit den Armen zu sich an den Körper zog, und dann von der Kante auf seinen Schoß fallen ließ, auf dem ein Tuch ausgebreitet war.

„Thorin, was machst du da?“, flüsterte ihm plötzlich seine kleine Schwester in sein rechtes Ohr. Scheinbar war sein Handeln doch nicht unbemerkt geblieben. „Du weißt, dass Vater dir verboten hat, Essen vom Tisch zu stehlen!“ Dís klang empört.

„Das Volk hungert“, zischte Thorin genauso leise, während er beobachtete, wie sich ein Adliger von der reich gefüllten Tafel entfernte, und nach draußen ging, um sich zu übergeben. „und hier kotzen sie, damit mehr reinpasst.“ *

„Ach, Bruder … Ich kann dich verstehen. Auch ich finde das ungerecht, aber ich helfe still und mit Bedacht. Nicht so offensichtlich wie du.“ Zwei blaue Augen funkelten ihm entgegen.

Thorin seufzte.

„Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber ich habe Angst um dich!“ Verwirrt sah sie der Kronprinz an. „Den letzten, der versucht hat, dem Volk auf diese Weise zu helfen, fanden sie tot im See. Ich will nicht, dass dir gleiches widerfährt!“ Dís fasste bittend ihren Bruder unauffällig am Unterarm.

„Dís … mach dir keine Sorgen.“, lächelte er sie an. „Ich bin des Königs Sohn. Ich bin sicher. Mir wird nichts passieren.“

 

Etwas später wurden die Nachspeisen gebracht. Zwar hatte der schwarzhaarige Prinz keinen Appetit auf die widerlichen kandierten Früchte, doch konnte und durfte er, als Thráin ihm eine Schale reichte, nicht Nein sagen.

Willkürlich wählte er ein Stück Birne aus und steckte es sich in den Mund. So schnell es eben ging, ließ er das Obst in seinem Magen verschwinden. Und da er Thráins Augen auf sich spürte, aß er noch eine Frucht.  _Mahal, bitte lass es gleich zu Ende sein. Ich halte das hier nicht mehr aus!_

 

Nach kurzer Zeit merkte er, dass sich seine Atmung stark beschleunigt hatte; so wie nach einem anstrengendem Lauf, doch schlug sein Herz in gewöhnlichem Tempo weiter. Und als er sich noch darüber wunderte, begann seine Sicht zu schwanken und zu verschwimmen.

„Thorin, alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte Dís voller Sorge.

„Ja. Ich. Muss nur. Kurz an die. Frische Luft.“, schnaufte er, und drückte sich schwer von seinem Platz hoch. „Bitte entschuldigt mich.“

Der Kronprinz versuchte einige schwere Schritte zu machen, doch waren seine Beine zu schwach und gaben unter ihm nach. Die erschrockenen Aufrufe der Gäste und das panische „Thorin!“ seiner Schwester nahm er gar nicht mehr richtig zur Kenntnis.

Dass der Boden auf Thorin zu gerauscht kam, sah er nicht mehr richtig, spürte es aber in einem dumpfen Schmerz. Seine Sicht bestand nur noch aus einem einzigen Gewirr an Farben, denen sich immer mehr Schwarz hinzufügte. Er hatte das schreckliche Gefühl zu ersticken; als würde ihm eine Fremde Macht sämtliche Luft zum Atmen rauben. Thorin hatte solche Panik, und konnte nichts dagegen tun. _Doch nicht … sicher …_ Er hörte sich selber noch röchelnd um Atem ringen, dann schlug die Schwärze endgültig über ihm zusammen.

 

Dís Schrie entsetzt auf, als Thorin vor ihren Augen zusammenbrach, und ließ sich sofort neben ihm auf die Knie sinken. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, sowie sie Thorins abgehackte und kurze Atmung hörte, und seinen angstvollen und panischen Blick sah.

„Einen Heiler! Um Mahals Willen, holt einen Heiler!“, rief die Prinzessin.

In blankem Horror sah sie, wie sich weißer Schaum auf Thorins Lippen bildete, er die Augen verdrehte und schließlich erschlaffte.

„Thorin! THORIN! WACH AUF!“

Sie schüttelte seinen Leib wie eine Verrückte, doch ihr Bruder gab kein Lebenszeichen von sich.

Endlich war auch der Heiler gekommen und sie wurde sanft von Thorin weggezogen.

„Nein! THORIN! Lasst mich los!“

Der Zwerg überprüfte geschwind Atmung und Puls, fand beide, doch waren sie schwach; sehr schwach. Anschließend legte er seine Hand auf Thorins Stirn, da der Prinz eine wie bei einem Fieber rötliche Hautfarbe aufwies. Doch die Haut war kalt.

Stirnrunzelnd beugte er sich dichter über den Prinzen, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Da wehte ihm mit Thorins äußerst flachen Atemzügen ein seltsamer Geruch entgegen, der ihn an Bittermandeln erinnerte.

Dem Heiler sank das Herz. Er würde nichts mehr für den Prinzen tun können. Schwermütig fühlte er nochmals nach dem Puls, den er grade noch spüren konnte. Doch dauerte es noch nicht einmal eine halbe Minute, bis Thorins Herz endgültig verstummt war.

 

Und innerlich begann Thráin zu jubeln. Sein Sohn würde ihn nie wieder ihn Frage stellen.

**Author's Note:**

> * Diesen Satz habe ich mir bei Tribute von Panem geliehen :-)


End file.
